Ice Warm
by LockeDrachier
Summary: No one spoke a word until the masked one rose then all spoke, "Tsunuke Aono to join us you must kill the Ice Woman Mizore."  AU, Miz/Tsu, OC/OC R&R Please.


**This is an AU filled with OC and OCC, the yokai rule the world. So yeah enjoy**

_**Chapter One: Tsunuke The Slave**_

"Tsunuke, Come here you little bastard!" Yelled his mistress number one: Moka. Tsunuke Aono was somehow the least likely to even be a slave to the Vampires, but he was, mostly do to the fact they loved the taste of his blood. "Yes Moka-san." He replied sheepishly. Moka's red slitted eyes glared at him. "My sister Kokoa said she saw you talking to Ikoni."  
"So? He's my friend, and why was Mistress Kokoa following me?"  
"First off Human we have reasons to believe he is part of the Rebellion, and second I have no ideal why my sister was following you."  
"Ikoni, seriously, he has asthma and no left arm; and one eyeball." Tsunuke said.  
Moka yelled angrily,"You think the Rebellion cares about that!"  
"I have no clue, Mistress, I have had no message from them asking for me to join their cause- not that I have any interest in doing so Mistress Moka."  
"Really Tsunuke, I don't think that's true, right Moka?" Asked Akua eyeing Tsunuke.  
"Ah, welcome back Mistress Akua." Tsunuke said greeting the oldest of Moka's sisters.  
"Hmmph, why?" Asked Moka looking at her sister that hadn't changed since Moka was 10, not even her breasts. Well maybe one centimeter.  
"He's a slave, albeit a worthlessly weak human, but still a slave and a human. As so he probably has a grudge against us, right."  
"Yes, I do. In fact I hate your guts. Hell, if I had the strength to I'd cut off your fucking heads. But I know what war would bring to us, genocide, near or complete annihilation of the human race; and you'd be barely phased by our struggles. Besides at least I get a house, albeit the size of one room in this place, but a house; the Rebellion fools don't have any of this crap, they sleep under the sky; at mercy of the weather. So, I have no intention or want to join the Rebellion" Tsunuke replied calmly.  
"Ah even so some of the yokai say you need punishment no matter what."  
Akua smiled, "We gonna kill him?"  
Moka glared at her older sister," No that would be merciful." She bit her lip thinking of a suitable punishment for the human. Apparently having decided, she coughed loudly to attract Tsunuke's attention who had nodded off in the fifteen minutes she had debated his punishment. "I'll send you to the coldest Ice Woman polis to be a slave for-"  
"- Two years-"  
"- Yes, Two years, you'll leave tommorow, so pack up human."  
Tsunuke let out a sigh of relief, happy to be alive and not dead. Though going to the Ice Woman settlement might. He had heard of people freezing instantly in the places they lived. He bowed deeply to his vampiric overlords then departed to his chamber to prepare for his punishment and to rest.

* * *

The manner of transport they had given Tsunuke for the one day journey was a simle horse and wagon combo. The horse was a dirty brown with no regal lineage. The driver was an ancient man that spoke in rhyme. Tsunuke became quickly bored with his surrondings, as most would ad began to tell his life story for no particular reason.

"I was born free, to a small family of no importance to the events that guide all of our destinies. I was content with my life and had no ideal we could be enslaved whenever or wherever. I kept blissfully ignorant of that for my first six years. In the time the Runaway came and the vampires attacked, two years, I became aware of the horrors this life held. The man called Runaway, which we called such because he never gave a real name just told the small village he was a runaway. The words the dirty stinky man spoke made a roar of murmurs in the ages 10 and older. We younger ones had no ideal why they were giving us extra strict rules. We thought we had been caught finnaly for one of the numerous pranks we had pulled as a group. One day, not long after Runaway arrived my father dropped me by the fire and began to explain the reality that this life holds. 'Tsunuke, about Runaway, he is on the run from his masters, the Vampyres. The Vampyres and other Yokai, or monsters are our masters, if we are caught by them to be so.' He went on and on and on in explicit detail about the relationship between us and them. My entire naivity was broken right there. I was so mad for a month then excepted it. For the rest of the time only two things happened that shaped me. the first was my mom dying. She died when she went berry picking were a group of hyena-wolf hybrids were spotted. My dad warned her not to go, but she did and payed the price. I was heart broken at first but quickly forgot about it. Yes, I still carry a hole were she was in my heart."  
"The next, er, second and final of the events was my best friend being exhiled for trying to have Runaway reenslaved. Because of his actions the Vampires learned where he, Runaway, was hiding." Tsunuke stopped talking looked out towards the sky, took a drink of water then continued. "They came in the night and began a near genocide, since I am the only one who survived, of the village. They managed two easy kills before the villagers mounted a counterattack. From the attic window I saw bodies upon bodies, of both sides, and rivers of ruby red blood that covered everything. Fires burned unhindered, babies cried unattended; the shear chaos of it was beyond imagining. I was scared shitless by it and was sick twice in the first five minutes. However my stomache adjusted and I just gapped at the battle. Eventually they began to destroy the houses like this: go in, check for life, kill life, start fire, run out of house repeat. I was... to be discovered. Seeing the vampire I grabbed a knife but by the wrong end and cut myself. The vampire smelled the blood tasted it, loved it and took me to become a donor and a slave."  
"Your tale was fine like red wine, but here we must seperate, we have arrived at your destination's gate." The driver said then pushed out his 'Package', then left with a, "Farwell brave child, may your life be wild and your owners kind, in side what shall you find?"  
After watching him leave Tsunuke turned and opened the ice gate into a land of snow. Every thing was ice or seemed to be ice. He saw beautiful ice sculptures and many a Snow Girl and Women out and about. After wandering aimlessly a cold hand caught his back. "Tsunuke Aono? I'm Tsurara Shirayuki your new master."

* * *

_**So, what you think? Review please I'll try to update constantly though I'll probably fail. ~ Locke Drachier**_


End file.
